Field
The present specification generally relates to materials for and methods of masking surfaces and forming nanoscale three-dimensional structures, and more specifically, to block copolymers in combination with homopolymers for use in forming nanomasks and dimensionally-modified surfaces. Methods of making and using related devices are also disclosed.
Technical Background
Engineering nano-textured post or hole patterns onto surfaces at low cost is commercially desirable for many applications, including anti-glare, anti-smudge de-wetting properties associated with modern touch-screens, and anti-reflective and scattering optical properties related to photovoltaic glass substrates. Previously, it has been a challenge to produce commercially-viable, cost-effective nanoscale patterns having specific pitch and diameter requirements over large areas.